1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fly trap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fly trap apparatus wherein the same is arranged to minimize impact and associated cleanup relative to a conventional use of a fly swatter relative to a crushed fly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional use of fly swatter structure requires the crushing of the fly to effect its demise and attendant cleanup therewith. The instant invention sets forth a fly swatter type structure that may be directed at a fly to secure the fly permitting its subsequent removal exteriorly of a dwelling. Prior art fly attractant type structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,135; 4,738,049; 3,855,727; and 4,793,092.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the structure arranged for use as a fly swatter and alternatively as a fly adhering and attracting structure.